


Blanket Thief

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Giveaway fic, M/M, Rommath is so done, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, never tickle a sleeping ranger, these nerds being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: A study of the bedroom habits of the two most powerful people in Quel'thalas; or, Lor'themar the blanket hog strikes again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr fic giveaway for Boilingsea.

Rommath is one of those people who are innately difficult to live with. He is particular about every singular detail. This is why, after all their years of being involved, Lor'themar and Rommath still keep separate households.  
  
The usual strife of relationships is only exacerbated by the power and standing of the people involved in it. The hours Lor'themar keeps in the Spire–where, being of one mind despite their differing reasons, they both have suites of rooms afforded to them by their positions that they never use–are as long as they need to be to keep thing running, while Rommath’s carefully timed tours of the Magisterium mean he is either in his office or has shunted all of his paperwork onto Astalor and is terrorizing apprentices.  
  
Despite this, or perhaps because of it, someone was always dragging themselves home late and disturbing the other while climbing into bed. Usually Lor'themar, by virtue of Rommath’s innate sense of self-preservation and dogmatic belief that exactly seven hours of sleep a night was optimal for magi.  
  
On this rare evening, however, the reverse is true. Lor'themar–having discreetly bribed Halduron to not show up–had declared business done when certain persons had not arrived to the final meeting of the day. He had gone home, had a bath, and been asleep about eight seconds after he’d pulled the comforter over his head.  
  
Rommath gets home much later. The great clock in the hall has started chiming midnight by the time he lets himself in, and he mentally revises his estimate of when he’s going to be getting up if he can get to sleep within a certain window of time. As the foremost body of magi on Azeroth, and thus being exemplar of all magi everywhere, the Magistrium of Silvermoon was either a totally calm bastion of learning or it was on fire. Today had been a latter such day, and Rommath was looking forward to nothing so much as collapsing.  
  
The only obstacle between himself and sleep, though, was Lor'themar. Rommath knew there was trouble as soon as he saw the blanket-covered lump taking up most of the bed. Lor'themar had cocooned himself while sleeping and spread out to cover most of the available real estate of the bed. The only part of him that was visible was a single calloused foot hanging off the mattress. Rommath circled the bed, hoping that there was some gap he could climb into. He mentally revised his estimate of when he’d be getting up if he got to sleep within the next ten minutes.  
  
Giving in to frustration after his search proved fruitless, Rommath grabbed Lor'themar be his exposed ankle and tugged. The reflexive kick caught him squarely in the stomach and sent him, wheezing, to the floor. Bracing an arm around his abdomen and trying to control his breathing, Rommath glared up at Lor'themar’s still-completely-asleep form.  
  
Rangers were a menace, Rommath reminded himself, this was why self-respecting magi didn’t take up with them. Or didn’t admit it, at least.  
  
Giving up on subtlety, Rommath collapsed on top of the blanket pile that was Lor'themar and went to sleep.


End file.
